


Carmen

by hisfirstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old harry, Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Harry, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Louis, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair Pulling, Harry in Panties, Hiding, Human Harry, Innocent Harry, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Needy Harry, Older Louis, Overstimulation, Rich Louis, Riding, Rimming, Road Head, Secret Lovers, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Zayn, Younger Harry, crossdresser harry, handjobs, harry tastes like strawberry, huge age gap, over use of petnames, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfirstrealcrush/pseuds/hisfirstrealcrush
Summary: 'Only seventeen, but he walks the streets so mean'or a larry stylinson au loosely inspired by Lana Del Rey's Camen, in which, 17 year old Harry Styles meets Louis Tomlinson, who may or may not be a vampire looking for a potential sugar baby who will be his mate for eternity.





	1. Chapter one

> _The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen_

_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_

_She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond_

> _-carmen by lana del rey_

 

\-- 

 

The sun was peeking through the peach colored curtain, scattering rays of light everywhere in the room. The sound of chatters and laughs can be heard faintly downstairs, quieting down when the sound of the doorbell had interrupted. In the bed lied Harry Styles, the golden boy of Holmes Chapel. His eyelids were closed, his eyelashes touching his rosy cheeks. He was breathing unevenly, still deep in his own little dream. The duvet was drapped on his waist, curving out his pert bum, and a pillow on his head to block out the noise that his mom will make when she finds him still asleep. He was lying chest down, head lulled to the side. He looks so precious, and so innocent-- as the whole neighbourhood dubbed him as.

 

Everyone in Holmes Chapel knew Harry, the son of Desmond and Anne Styles, and the brother of Gemma Styles, but he wasn't only known for those titles. He was known as the golden boy of Holmes Chapel, having the whole town see him grow up from a baby, to a 17 year old beauty. He was always prancing around the neighbourhood, with his skirt that seemed to bounce everytime he moves, along with his best friend, Bea. Both we're troublemakers, but always get away with it after.

 

The whole neighborhood had accepted him with open arms when he came out, along with his choice of clothing. They understood, and still cherished him even then. Harry was so relieved back then, and so thankful to have such understanding neighbors.

 

Awoken from his deep slumber, Harry slowly opened his eyes, a yawn escaping from his pink lips. He glanced around his room, finding comfort in the early hours of the morning. He snuggled into his duvet and sighed heavily. It was still 6 in the morning, having a short glance on the digital clock on his nightstand, and he decided not to get up until his mom is screaming for him to eat breakfast before Gemma leaves for Uni. He sat up, and reached for his phone in the nightstand, before texting Bea about their plans for today, and quickly grabbed his book, and read where he left off yesterday.

 

A knock startled sweet Harry from his own little world, his breath hitching as the door slowly creeps open. "Mom?" His voice was still a bit raspy and deep, because after all, he had just woken up. Anne smiled at her son. "Darling, why don't you shower now so that you can join us for breakfast? Gemma is leaving in an hour and a half by now." It was all she said before turning her heels and leaving Harry who immediately stood up and went to the bathroom to shower.

 

After he showered, he had a towel on his head, and his pink bathrobe on, walking around and playing the stereo, Lana Del Rey's voice filling up the whole room. He swayed his hips to the beat as he bent down and grasp his pink lace panties in one hand. He placed it on the bed, and opened his huge closet. He grabbed some shorts and a yellow shirt, before putting on his panties, and the outfit after. He sauntered across the room to his full body mirror, and smiled at his reflection.

 

Harry jogged downstairs with his white adidas shoes on his feet, smiling as he greets his family who was sitting at the table, already eating Harry jogged downstairs with his white adidas shoes on his feet, smiling as he greets his family who was sitting at the table, already eating. He sat beside Gemma who greeted him with a smile, before digging back in her pancakes. His dad was talking with his mom about some political topic that he didn't really give any shit about.

 

"Harry, dear, your dad and I are driving Gemma to uni for today, and it seems like you have plans?" Anne asks him.

 

Harry nodded before swallowing down his food. "Bea asked me to have lunch with her later this afternoon."

 

"Your mom and I are gonna be late coming home since we haven't had a date in awhile. There's some money on the counter, and you have your credit card, yeah?" Desmond said, smiling fondly at his son, before shifting his attention towards Gemma.

 

"Gems, have you packed everything, yet? Make sure you have everything."

 

"Yes, dad, for the hundreth time, I do." The older sibling said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 

"Just making sure, darling. Now go and get your things down, we'll be leaving shortly."

 

 

"--God, Harriet, he called me a 'slut'! Like?" Bea ranted to Harry, whose eyes widened when the word 'slut' was mentioned. The word seemed dirty and disturbing for the boy who had no knowledge about it. The way his best friend had said the word, made him understand that it is a bad word, and should not be mentioned-- although he was still curious about what the word really means.

 

"Don't mind that asshole, B," Harry spoke, sipping on his strawberry milkshake. "He's a fuck boy, and remember our motto?" He smiled encouragely at the raven haired girl in front of him. They were in a cute diner in town, both sipping on some milkshake, and sharing some fries. The diner was vinatage looking, and it made Harry feel comfortable every time he comes with his friend, plus, the food was incredible. It really gave him some good vibes.

 

"We don't need a boy, we need a man "We don't need a boy, we need a man." Bea said, smiling gratefully at her curly haired friend. "Besides, H, he had a tiny dingdong." The pair laughed loudly, laughter filling the diner which only had three other customers. They were getting weird looks from people who were not familiar with them, and even a disgusted look from someone who's clearly a tourist. They paid no attention to them and continued to chatter happily.

 

"Ugh, I'm such a hoe for older men." Bea groaned, reaching for another French fry and shoving it in her mouth. Harry giggles at his friend who had her pink shades perched on her nose.

 

"Same here. Rich, hot older men." Harry dreamily said, giggling once again at the thought of men in suits. They were a sucker for men, if you haven't noticed. Both swore that they would marry someone who's rich, hot and clearly not their age. They even had a motto created when they were still at the ripe age of 15.

 

"My mom told me that there's a new neighbor moving in tomorrow." Bea said, as she finishes off her milkshake.

 

"Where?"

 

"The one where Miss Jameson used to live. Mom says that we're meeting him tomorrow and bringing some cookies and pie." She informed Harry whose breath hitched when he knew about the house where rich Miss Jameson used to live. It was a mansion, and the area was secluded, and Harry had only visited her once when they welcomed her to the neighborhood.

 

"He's rich then. I wonder if he's hot." He chuckles. Bea shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Maybe, who knows." She said, before her expression changes as if she had the brightest idea to ever exist. "Why don't you come with us and we'll inspect if he's straight or not. If he's not, I'm letting you have all the reign."

 

Harry smirks before speaking,

 

"Deal."


	2. Chapter Two

_I want money, power and glory_

_I want money and all your power, all your glory_  
Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got  
Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got  

_-Money Power Glory by Lana Del Rey_

 

\--

The next morning, Harry woke up with Bea singing loudly, shaking the curly haired boy harshly. He groaned in annoyance before rolling out of reach from the raven haired girl who seemed to be quiet excited for what's about to come.

"Come on, H." Bea said, before she went up and sat on a chair by the desk, playing a random song on the stereo. "Have you forgotten already that we're supposed to give the new neighbor a warm welcome?" A smirk was evident on her face and she teasingly wiggles her eyebrows at him. She fixes her denim shorts, pulling it up even more to show off her pale legs. Her top was a huge jumper that she inserted in her shorts, the yellow color complimenting her skin tone even more. 

Harry perks up at the mention of the new neighbor before quickly getting up and going to the bathroom. As he strips off his shorts and red panties, his mind drifted off to the new neighbor.

_Is he hot? Rich? Gay? Or straight? I hope he's not married!_

He prays that the man is gay or somewhat not straight as a ruler. He wants to meet the man, and the thought of it, made him feel giddy and happy inside. Excuse him for being a softie for rich men. His thoughts were wild, and he couldn't help but blush when it went more  _wilder_ , images of being manhandled by the man flashing in his mind. He really should stop imagining such dirty things now.

When he was sure that he reeks of strawberry and roses, he reached for his peach colored towel and dried himself up, taking his precious time in getting himself dried. He tied the towel on his head before slipping on his silky robe, and went to the sink. His cheeks were flushed from the hot water, and he knew that it will always stay like that unless he covers it up. He loves how he has natural rosy cheeks, and red lips; it made him look innocent.

After he finishes brushing his teeth, he went out and saw Bea going through his huge closet. Raising an eyebrow at her, he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Choosing your outfit for the day." She mutters before standing up and handing Harry the clothes. "Go put that on and meet me downstairs."

Nodding, the green eyed boy went back to his bathroom and carefully places the clothes on the sink. He blushes once he saw that Bea also picked out a black lacy panties, as he slips it on, tuning to the side as he checks himself out at the mirror. The lacy material made his bum look rounder and stand out, and he mentally thanked the raven haired girl for choosing it. Then, he slipped on his white sleeveless shirt that was tight on his body, ending on his belly button and showing off his soft curves and all. The skirt that he had slipped on was red, soft, and resting on his milky thighs. 

 

_Kudos to Bea for this cute outfit, then._ Harry thought as he bent down and puts on his white converse. He strides his long legs towars his vanity, getting his pink lip gloss and applying it on his lips. He brushes his curly locks with the wooden brush, humming a song along. Once he was satisfied, he sprays his strawberry and rose scented perfume that his sister gave. 

 

Giving his reflection one last look, he went downstairs and smiled at his mom, who was chatting happily with Bea. He took a sit beside the raven haired girl and immediately placed some bacons and scrammbled eggs on his plate. 

 

Harry heard his mother chuckle at his actions, as he lifts his head to his mom, a confused look on his face. "What's so funny?" 

 

"Nothing, darling." Anne said before shifting her attention to Bea who was munching down on her bacon. "Aren't you and my little darling going to welcome the new neighbor?" 

 

Bea swallows before nodding, wiping the side of her mouth. "Yes. My mom was supposed to come with us, but something came up, so H and I are gonna be driving to the mansion." 

 

Comfortable silence fell on the three of them as they ate silently, occasional small talks here and there. Harry was excited to say the least; he was always thrilled to welcome new neighbors, making sure to make them feel comfortable and welcome. He was always praised afterwards, and his cheeks would be redder even more as he takes in the compliments. He was such a sucker for it. He really hopes that his new neighbor was hot, rich, definately not straight, single, and daddy as fuck. A boy can only dream. 

 

By the time they were seated on the shiny, black Cadillac that Bea's dad gave for her 17th birthday, with the hood pulled back, and music blasting loudly. The fact that Bea still doesn't have her license yet, made Harry fear for the worst case scenario for them. He pushed his worries aside, and nodded at his friend to start driving. 

 

                                                      

 

The mansion was a bit far, and Harry was nervous to say the least. His sweaty palms rested on top of his thighs, as he stared straight ahead. He tried to calm himself, and luckily, he was distracted by the kids who waved at him as they passed by the playground. He loves kids, and one day, when he's married to someone, he would have as many kids as possible. He would love to take care of them, greeting his husband once the latter comes back from work too, like the good little housewife he would be in the future. As much as he wanted that, he knew he has to work his ass off too, and not just depend on his husband. 

"Remember Mr Cruise," Bea said, smiling quickly at Harry, who had snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. "The one who used to live next to my house?" 

" _The_ Mr Tom Cruise, who by the way, was hot, and rich?" Harry stared at her with his mouth parted, red lips shining from the lip gloss that he had applied before. "Why?" 

"Hmm." Bea nodded before taking a sharp turn. "He's back, but he's engaged, sadly. Although, I don't get it. He was always staring at you, H, his eyes were practically glued to you, and now he's about to get married." 

The green eyed boy chuckles. "Well, it's his problem, now, B." 

 

Tom Cruise was their hot neighbor who was living alone besides Bea's house. Whenever Harry would visit the raven haired girl's house, he would catch the older man staring at him, checking him out from head to toe. Harry would give him a shy wave and a grin, before purposely swaying his hips as he walks away. He loves the affect he has on men, and craves for their attention. 

 

By the time they had arrived, a huge gate greeting them. They were startled once the gate opened automatically, causing the both of them to look at each other in amazement. Bea droved slowly inside, tall trees on the side, and groomed green grass on the side, with some flowers planted on eacch side of the pathway. Harry looks around, and inhales the fresh air, absolutely loving the calming scent of nature. 

A huge mansion stood in front of them, the design was newer, and everything seemed to be renovated. When the old owner used to lived her, the mansion was old looking, and the grass were almost up to his hip. 

_The owner must be a billionaire to have this place looking new, and fresh._ Harry thought as he stared in awe at the huge ass house. Bea was mirroring his expression as they stood in front. Five different cars that seemed to cause millions each, were parked, sleek and shiny and all that. 

 

                                                              

 

"Come on, H." Bea said, getting her basket of fruits from the backseat. "Don't bore them to death with your jokes now, yeah?" She teased Harry as the both of them walk up to porch. 

Harry gulps nervously, lifting his clammy palm and balled his fist and knocking. He waited for the door to open, exchanging looks with Bea who was just calm, and collected as she hums a random song to herself. He tried to do the same, clearing his throat and wiping his sweaty palms on his skirt. He ran his fingers through his hair, and adjusted his short skirt. 

"Stop it, Harriet. You look great." She said, rolling her eyes fondly at the boy. She knew that the boy was nervous, and she was confused, because he was never like that before. "Knock again, curly." 

"Why can't you do it, yourself?" Harry was now annoyed, his eyebrows furrowed. Bea only motioned him the basket that she was carrying like a baby, and smirked. That evil bitch. 

Sighing, he was about to knock again, when the massive door opened, his fist stopping mid air. His heartbeat quickens as he stares at the man in front of him, a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at him. Every fiber of his being was frozen, his red lips parted. His rosy cheeks were now redder as ever, feeling the heat of his skin. 

 

"Oops." 

 

"Hi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough. Thank you for the kudos, I really appreciated it. If you haven't left a kudos yet, I hope you will, because it helps me update much quicker. Comment down your thoughts about this chapter! Thank you so much!! 
> 
> All the love.


	3. Chapter three

_You rich and I'm wishin' um_  
You could be my mister, yum  
Delicious to the maximum  
Chew you up like bubble gum  
You love me, He wants me  
I think I want you too

-Be My Daddy by Lana Del Rey 

 

\-- 

**_An hour earlier_ **

 

Louis Tomlinson had concluded that he was indeed rich. He just never noticed that he was that rich when he purchased a 14 million dollar mansion, and spent almost 2 million dollars for the furnitures-- along with a few hundred thousand dollars for the employees who worked on the house to perfection. Although, the overall priced never seemed to even affect the money that was secured in his bank acount. Being a vampire, and living for almost 700 years, he had gained millions, and millions, every single time he shows up at work, being the owner of large company all over Europe, and Asia. You could definately say that he's more than just a billionaire. 

 

Glancing at his brand new iPhone X, he saw that he had received a new text from Liam saying to come downstairs. He rolled his icy blue eyes, and stood up from his comfortable position on the chair near the window, feeling a bit light headed all of a sudden. He looked around his huge room, patting himself in his mind for the amazing design that he had planned before moving here. It felt cozy, and comfortable, and a deep solace filling his dead heart. 

                                                              

By the time the blue eyed vampire went downstairs, he could barely contain his laugh as the scene unfolds in front him. Niall was staring wide eyed at the t.v, popcorn filled hand stopping half way from his parted mouth. He was watching another horror film, and the Irish vampire was scared to say the least. 

"Niall, buddy, that ghost won't do you shit in real life." The sound of Louis' voice boomed across the living room, startling Niall who was now hiding behind the huge sofa, dashing off like a light. It made Louis laugh even more, clutching his stomach, and the crinkles on his eyes appearing. 

Once Niall recovered, he glared at Louis and went back to his seat on the couch. The latter shook his head and went up to ruffle the blonde's hair, before walking towards the bar, where Zayn and Liam were making out. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he cleared his throat. The pair just gave him a bored look, before going back to sucking faces.

"It's too early for this, assholes." Louis grumbles and reached for a wine glass, filling it up with some cold blood, and mixing it with a shot of vodka. He heard them pull away, and he thanked the man above for it. It was 6 in the bloody morning for god's sake!

"Shut up, Louis. You're such a bloody twat!" Zayn jeered, sliding off from Liam's lap to smack Louis on the arm, earning a "Hey!" from the blue eyed vampire. "Anyway, we're expecting some guest. Liam invited Mrs Connor and her kids over, for some unknown reasons." He sent an icy glare at his boyfriend, who just smiled at him. 

"Come on, babe. She told me that it was a tradition for them to welcome the new neighbors, and she seemed nice." Liam explained, and glanced at Louis who was staring at them with a bored expression. 

"You're lucky I love you, Li, or I would let you sleep at the dog house tonight." Zayn said, and hugged his lover. 

"We don't have a dog house, Zaynie." Louis chuckles, finishing off his drink. He licks his bottom lip as he removed the stain on his lips. 

"You're so annoying, Lou. I don't care if you're the master or whatever, I will whoop your arse if I have to." Zayn hissed, rolling his eyes. 

 

Liam and Zayn had been together ever since Louis turned Liam into a vampire. He thankfully survived their uneccessary PDA, and was greatful when Niall arrived, happy that he wasn't a thirdwheel now. He met Liam when he saved the chocolate eyed man from getting killed one day, beating up those thugs. The boy back then didn't have any family left, Zayn being the only source of his happiness. Louis didn't even hesitate to turn Liam, when the boy begged him to, feeling in debt after the older man saved him. When Zayn found out that Liam had been turned, he immediately stormed out, and didn't come back for a week, leaving the brown haired man broken. Luckily, the jet black haired beauty came back and apologized to Liam, claiming that "No matter what, you will always be my Liam." 

After a few months of deep thoughts, Zayn decided that he wanted to be with Lian for eternity, the love he feels for the latter over flowing the ocean even. Liam couldn't say no to his boyfriend, and bit him much harder, breaking the skin, and allowing the poison to enter his bloodstream. The first few weeks were harder for them, but fortunately, Louis was there to take care of them. He taught the couple how to haunt animals, and gave them a strict rule not to kill any human, or to drink from them for obvious reasons. 

Niall came into their lives when he accidentally saw Louis hunt in the woods one day, and he wasn't terrified, nor scared, he just stood there in amazement. The  sapphired eye vampire was afraid that the boy might tell anyone, but the boy only went up to Louis with no hesitations, and asked him how to do that. Louis could only chuckle back then,  explaining to the boy that he was a vampire-- but not before threatening him into secrecy. 

"Goodness, Liam." Louis snickers. "You and your pure dead heart." 

A knock interrupted them, and Louis suddenly caught a wiff of something that smelled strawberry, and roses mixed together. It was smelled delicious, he concluded. The beating of heart filling up his hearing, and the smell was becoming more and more stronger as Louis stalks towards the door, mind filled with _strawberries, and roses,_  and nothing more beyond that. The scent alone made him weak in the knees, and if possible, made his  _dead_ heart skip a beat.  Everything seemed to be a blur, and he ignores the calls from his mates, as he grasp the handle of the door. All that matters now is finding out where that scent came from.

As Louis opens the door, a fist that was stopped mid air greeted him. Ignoring it, he focused on the curly haired beauty in front him, and fuck, does Louis wanna keep him in his arms forever. The boy's beauty was unearthly, and Aphrodite would have been jealous. His jade colored eyes were staring back at him, almost as if he was staring right at Louis' soul-- if he actually has one. The vampire was tempted to caress and pinch the boy's rosy cheeks that seemed too good to be true, and it took him a lot not to, just like how he stopped every atom in his body not to place his lips on the curly haired boy's glossy, pink lips. The beauty of the boy amazed Louis, and it made his breath hitch, and his hands colder than ever. 

"Oops." The human boy breathed out, lips parted as he stared back at Louis who seemed to snap out of his thoughts at the sound of Harry's voice. 

"Hi." Louis managed to squeak out, feeling so drawn to the boy  as if he was the moon and the sun combined together. "I-I, uh, I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson." 

"Hello, Mr Louis Tomlinson, my name is Harry Styles." The emerald eyed human greeted, feeling proud that he didn't stutter. 

Louis didn't even notice that Harry came with a friend, when the girl beside him spoke up. 

"Hi, Mr Louis Tomlinson. I'm Bea Connor. My mom had some matters to attend to, so we filled in her absence." The raven haired girl said, smiling warmly at Louis. 

Louis smiles at the both of them before letting them in. "Come in, my mates are in the living room."  

 _Holy fucking shit, thank you God for sending him to me, even if I had done some evil shit, and I don't know what I did good to deserve his presence._   

 

 

Harry was in awe as he took in the surroundings. It was so posh, and so homey, and he wishes that he could stay here forever. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at an old painting of what looked like Louis himself. The man was lovely, and Harry couldn't help but admire the masterpiece. The said man was walking in front of them, leading them to the living room. He could barely contain himself from looking at the _beautiful arse_ of the man, admiring it like an art, in which, yes, it is art. 

Bea noticed the look on her friend, and following it. "I would so tap that." Her hushed voice was no use, as Louis had heard her because of his supernatural senses. Of course he knew that his arse looked great! 

Harry only giggles, covering his mouth when Louis turned to faced him. The icy blue stare  from the man made him weak in the knees, and as cliche as it sounds, butterflies errupted in his stomach like a volcano. 

As they came to a hault, three more handsome men came into view. Harry smiles at them, offering them a small wave. The blonde one stood up and took the basket from Bea's hand who was standing, completely dumbfounded. She was probably overwhelmed by the beauty of the four of them.  

"The blonde one is Niall Horan, and the one sitting on his boyfriend's lap, is Zayn Malik. Finally, the one sitting on the  _actual_ couch is Liam Payne." Louis stated, earning a glare from Zayn. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable." 

"I'll get you guys some drinks." Liam said, smiling at the younger ones, before walking to the kitchen, with Zayn trailing behind him. 

"How long have they been in a relationship?" Bea asked. 

"For as long as I can remember, they've been attatched to the hip." Niall replied, before resuming to his seat at the edge of the huge couch.

 Harry, though, was quiet as ever, and glances at Louis secretly here and there. The vampire knew about that, and he could only smirk at the boy, who blushed even more when he had been caught. 

 _So adorable!_ Louis gushes in his mind _._

"Excuse me, Mr Niall, but where's the bathroom?" The jet black haired girl asked, feeling her bladder getting heavier. 

"Niall would be fine. Come on, I'll lead you to the bathroom. It gets confusing here in this bloody house." Niall jokes, before he led the girl upstairs, but not before sending Louis a quick look. 

Awkward silence lingers in the air, as Harry sat quietly, looking down at his lap. Louis was just staring at him rather fondly, and the curly haired boy could feel it, but didn't mind. It wasn't everyday that you'd find someone hot, and  _rich_ , staring at you, or rather checking you out. Harry could only look up and gave Louis a grin, feeling a rush of confidence in him. 

"So, sir." Harry began, placing his leg on top of the other. "Where did you move from?" 

 _Don't look, Louis, don't you dare look._ The vampire repeated in his head, but--  _whoops, too lat_ _e._

Louis' mouth dried up like a hot desert when he catches a sight of Harry's milky legs, skirt riding up high, and are those  _panties?_ He could feel his pants tighten, but being the gentleman he is, he forced himself to look at Harry's beautiful face. "Leeds, and stop with the 'sir' darling, it's too formal." The soothing voice of Louis made Harry gulp down harshly, pressing his thighs together. It was so alluring, and calm, the kind of voice that can make anyone flutter. 

 Niall came back alone, going back to his seat at the couch. "She went to take a phone call. She'll be back." Was what the blonde haired vampire said, before glancing at Harry. "So how old are you lad?" 

"Seventeen, but I really can't wait to be eighteen." Harry spoke, giggling afterwards, his deep dimples appearing on his cheeks. 

 _I'm going to hell._   Louis mutters in his mind.  _Get ready to meet me, Satan._

Louis' mouth quirks up. "Eighteen is nothing special, Harry."  _Yeah, if you're a cold blooded monster like me._

Harry gasped. "That's just ridiculous, Mr Tomlinson!" 

Niall laughs at the pair before heading to the kitchen to get some food for himself. 

"Once you'll turn eighteen, Harry, I'll give you whatever you want for your birthday." Louis said, feeling happy when he saw the boy brighten up. 

"Really, Mr Tomlinson, you'd do that?" 

"Yes, of course, dar--" Interrupted by Zayn and Liam arriving with trays each on their hands, along with Niall. The lovers' hairs were both disheveled, and Louis rolls his eyes at that. 

"Sorry for the delayed, guys, but here you go." Zayn said, placing the tray on the coffee table, Liam doing the same, before they both sat on the opposite couch with Niall, who was scooting away as far from them. 

Bea came back with her phone in hand, sitting besides Harry. "Sorry, about that, my mom called." 

 

 

Louis didn't know how it got to this-- Harry's arse up in the air, and  _no, the vampire wasn't looking at the obsene sight._ The curly haired boy was bent down in front of the passenger seat, searching for his missing phone, and the vampire ignored the looks that his mates were giving him when he offered to accompany Harry to his car. His eyes went to Harry's arse, revealing his lacy underwear, and fuck, did Louis want to ravish him right there. His pants were tight like never been before, and he had to adjust his pants. 

 _How heavenly._ Louis thought, admiring the curly haired boy's outfit that seemed to fit the boy, and made him look sinful, yet oozing with innocence that Louis  _so badly_  wants to take. 

Finally, his torture ended when Harry stood up, phone in hand. He turned around and faced Louis who hid his lustful look. He walked towards Louis, and smiled triumphantly. "Found it, Mr Tomlinson!" Before strutting back to the mansion, swaying his hips  _unintently_  when he knew Louis was watching him. He could feel the icy blue eyes of Mr Tomlinson following his every move, a smirk coming up to his lips. _Good._

 

The vampire gulps down harshly. _God, please help me from sinning even more. I don't want to go to hell._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So you've finally met Louis, and the other boys. I apologize for the shitty chapter, guys! I'll definately try harder for the next chapter, so don't worry. Thoughts? Don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me aout this chapter. It would also mean a lot if you leave a kudos- only if you haven't yet. Anygay, my loves, I hope y'all are doing great. 
> 
> All the love.


	4. Chapter four

_Would you be mine? Would you be my baby tonight?_  
Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine  
'Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't you know?  
It's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes  

_-Lolita by Lana Del Rey_

 

 

 

Ever since that night, Louis couldn't stop thinking about Harry, and his emerald eyes that burned holes on his soul whenever their eyes meet. Luckily, he got the curly haired boy's number before they left, and even Bea's just so it wouldn't seem suspicious. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to send a quick 'hi' to the boy. Call him a pussy, but it was really hard, after acknowledging the fact that Harry was only  _seventeen for god's sake._ He didn't want to go to prison, or to hell-- although Harry was definately worth it. Nonetheless, he should stop imagining the boy, it was becoming unhealthy. 

It was now midnight, and Louis was still up in his study, trying to sort throught the files that his assistant sent from Amsterdam, and another stack of files from Jamaica. His eyeglasses were perched up on his nose, giving him quite the look of a busy business man. His tight shirt doing wonders to his body, along with the Adidas pants that he had on. 

Being the owner of the most successful company, he had a lot to do, and to risk. He was relieved when he had alot of employees to help him, causing him to work less. 

A knock interrupted his work, causing him to look up as the door creaks open. Liam was by the door, walking towards him, and sitting on the chair by the desk. Raising an eyebrow, Louis asked. 

"What are you doing here, Liam?" Louis had made it clear to them that once he was inside his study, he was not to be bothered, unless it's important. 

Liam was looking at him with an unreadable look, and it almost made the vampire fear for the worst.  _Almost._ "I know that you like that human, Louis." His voice was laced with concern, and Louis may be the oldest, but Liam was more mature than him. 

The statement caught the blue eyed vampire off guard. "That's bullshit." He placed his pen down as he stared at Liam with an angered expression. He wasn't actually angry at the vampire in front of him, but more to the fact that he knew about his attraction to the human boy. He thought he was being secretive. 

 Liam only rolled his eyes. "You know it's forbidden. If word gets to the Lords, they'll have your head." It made Louis swallow down harshly. "And it won't matter if your father is the head. They'll fuck you up six ways to Sunday!" 

It was true; his father was the leader of the vampire council. The Lords were the oldest vampires to ever exist to this day forward, and they weren't afraid in killing their own kind. If they catch you, or heard that a vampire had broken one, single rule, death would be in your fate by night. He was lucky he was a good vampire, and never broke any rules. 

 _You're about to._ He heard his subconsious say in his mind. 

"Whatever you say, mate. I'm not crushin' on Harry."  _Lies_.

Liam didn't look convinced, but nodded nonetheless. "I hope you're telling the truth, Lou. I'm only looking out for you." 

Louis smiled at him. "I know, thank you." 

By the time Liam left, the vampire was slouched on his seat. His face was resting on his palm, and his right hand was scrolling through the laptop's pad. He had a concentrated look on his face, as he scrolls down Harry's instagram, which made him smile everytime he comes across a picture of Harry. Call him a creep, but he was geniunely confused about the boy, and he needs to see his beautiful, cherub face or he might go ballistic. He so gone for the human boy, and he didn't give any flying fuck if it's wrong, or against the rules. 

"Those rules were stupid, anyway." Louis mutters to himself, a deep, fond sigh leaving his lips as he stares at a picture of Harry who looked so beautiful, that Louis thought he was not human at all with that kind of beauty. In the caption below, a camera emoji with Bea's Instagram typed next to it. 

 

                                                                     

 

Let's just say Louis was definately going to hell. 

 

 

\--- ♡---

 

Harry tugs his skirt down, feeling the stares of the student go to his milky legs that were exposed to the naked eye. His perfectly ironed school uniform fits his body like a glove, and he was greatful that no one had any problems of him wearing a girl's uniform, or else, his father would have their heads. He adjusted the strap of his black bag, as he made his way to his locker, greeting a few people who had acknowledged his presence.

"Hi, Harriet, darling." He heard Bea mumble to him as she leans against the locker. Her eyes were covered with her sunglasses, and she looked pissed. 

"You look horrible, what's the occassion?" Harry giggles, shutting his locker. He turns to the jet black haired girl, who had scowl on her face. It made him amused even more. Although, he feels sorry for his friend at the moment who looked like she was about to pass out. 

Bea stuck her tongue out, digging through her pocket and pulling out two lollipops, before handing Harry the strawberry one. "I stayed up all night reading gay smut." Her tone was serious, before the both of them broke out into a fit of laughter, catching the attentions of the students who were passing by, or near them. 

"If it isn't little miss Harlot, and his bitch, Bee, was it?" As soon as that bitchy voice, the duo straightened their postures. Camille Rowe, the most basic 'mean girl' to ever exist in Harry's opinion. 

Bea rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms to her chest. "Shrek called, he wants his face back." Harry laughed, covering his mouth with his palm, especially when Camille's face went red in anger. 

"Bitch!" Camille exclaimed, stomping her brand new Gucci shoes. It made Harry roll his eyes internally at the fact that there were starving kids everywhere, and the blonde wasted her money buying such expensive shoes. He's not envious, but he was rather richer than her, and her Gucci shoes was only cheaper, than Harry's Louis Vuitton shoes which he actually deserves for having a grade of no lower than 98, it being the lowest grade Harry had. 

"Do you annoy people as a hobby, or is it just your personality?" Bea snickered, before giving her the finger and dragging Harry away from the spawn of Satan. 

"You won't get away with this!" They heard Camille yell out for them. 

"Sure thing, Camel toe!" Bea yelled back, as the both of them went inside their first class. They sat by the window, and placed their bags behind them. 

The room was not yet filled with students, since it was still 7:26 in the morning, and classes starts at 8:30. Harry being the good student he is, he always arrived early to help out his fellow classmates if they have any trouble with their homeworks. He loves helping people. 

"You should be stand up to Camel toe, Harry! You're too nice." Bea said. 

Harry frowned, feeling deeply confuse. "But I like being nice, B." Why was being nice a problem? They should treat people with kindness, the world needs it. 

The raven haired girl only shook her head. "Harry, you naive boy." She ruffled his curly hair, earning a giggle from the boy. "I'll go get us coffee, be back later." 

 

The green eyed boy was left alone with his thoughts, and a tempting feeling was burried in his chest. He had gotten Louis' number before they left the mansion, and he was over the moon, but he couldn't bring himself to text him first. What was he gonna say? 

Sighing, Harry pulls out his phone, unlocking it, and immediately saddened when he saw no messages from Louis. He had hoped too much, and now he's feeling more down. Feeling brave, he types out a message for the cerulean eyed man. Without thinking he sent it, and he lets out the breath that he had been holding. 

 

**To: Mr Tomlinson**

_**Hiiii :) it's me, harry.** _

 

Almost immediately, he felt his phone vibrate against the table. His heartbeat quickens as he opens the message, feeling a smile creep out, and his rosy cheeks getting redder. 

 

**From: Mr Tomlinson**

**_Hello , beautiful! How are you?_ **

 

"I'm back!" Harry didn't get to respond when he heard his friend sit next to him, drinks in hand. He scrambled his phone in his pocket before smiling at Bea, accepting the drink. Luckily, she didn't notice it, and continued to sip her Espresso Frappucino, mindlessly scrolling through her phone. He sighed, quite relieved that she didn't question his weird behavior. He pulled out the book that he was recently reading, indulging himself. 

"Oh my god, Harry!" Bea exclaimed, startling the curly haired cherub. "Mr Tomlinson texted me last night, and I didn't even notice." 

Harry's heart dropped to his stomach, feeling his delicate,  _fragile_  heart clench in the most painful way. He wanted to be happy for her, he really did, but he wanted Louis all to himself, as selfish as that sounds. He really thought that the man was interested in him, or even liked him even more than Bea! His eyes almost welled up with tears, but he forced himself to smile at her. 

"What did he say?" He asked, a grimace on his face, before staring at his lap. He prepares himself for the flirty message Louis sent to Bea, and closed his eyes.  Why would Louis text her instead of him? 

 

Bea shrugged. "He just asked me if I got you home safely." Her smirk was evident on her face as she pokes Harry who stared at her with his mouth wide open. "Don't worry, baby H, I concluded that he was into you. I ain't hitting on a taken man." 

Harry grinned, his dimples popping out like craters on the moon. He was incredibly happy. Louis was concerned about his well being! He felt so giddy, and his heart was fluttering like crazy. His little crush was expanding even more now as he learned that Louis cared for him. Although,  it did make him confuse as to why Louis didn't text him personally, but nonetheless, he focused on  the deep swelling in his heart, and the developing feeling inside. 

 

He just hoped that Louis felt the same way as he does. 

 

 

\---- ♡----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you guys? Thank you so much for kudos, and the kind comments. It defo made my day to see that people actually like my story. Anyway, get ready for the next chapter, loves. Leave a kudos if you still haven't, or comment down your thoughts about this chapter! 
> 
> All the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Carmen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your kudos, and comment down your thoughts. Thank you.
> 
> All the love.


End file.
